


The Boy: Philip Hamilton

by antisocialpizzq



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aro/Ace Frances, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, F/F, F/M, Gay Philip, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Georges, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Pan Georges, Some of this is going into a writing contest, Trans! Frances, trans!philip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialpizzq/pseuds/antisocialpizzq
Summary: Don't be off put by the title.  That's a work in progress.
This kind of goes through the struggles Philip Hamilton has to face being a trans male.  It's from his Freshman to Senior year of high school.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Some of this is part of the story I'm working on to turn in for a writing contest. Nanowrimo, am I right?  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hamilton.

Alexander Hamilton never would have thought his son, Philip Hamilton, would have turned out like this. He actually never thought he would have a son. You see, Philip was born a Philippa, but after long, hard years of not knowing what was wrong, Philip discovered who he truly was.

  
Philip’s journey started from a young age. Philip always liked more “generally masculine” things. He never liked or wore dresses, he would play with toy cars instead of dolls. Eliza and Alexander didn’t pay much to it. Eliza definitely understood where Philip was coming from, she was what would be labeled as a “tomboy.” Alexander’s mindset was ‘as long as Philip is a decent human being and educationally achieved, he’s fine.’

  
Philip’s hatred towards feminine things became an issue when he started developing. Even then, he still wore baggy clothes, he didn’t play “girl” sports either, opting to befriend guys and playing football.

  
In the eighth grade was when he found out what the word ‘transgender’ was and meant. His friend had said she identified as a female and used she/her pronouns. When Philip asked what being trans entailed, Frances, as is the name of her (it hadn’t changed to fit her gender), explained how she never liked masculine things. She’d rather have played have played with dolls, wore dresses and pretty shoes, and liked the idea of on her. “Kind of how you're a tomboy, liking the more masculine things than your gender stereotypical girl stuff. I’m still staying on the football team though, y’all need me.”

John laughed and said, “That’s true.”


	2. It starts now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip figures out why he feels the way he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will be updating every week. Not sure when seeing as I start color Guard soon and my first competition for this years baton season is in like two weeks. 
> 
> This is actually going to be a series. Spanning all of Philip's high school career. 
> 
> Also, I live in rural Pennsylvania and no exactly one other gay person, so if this story of transitioning makes no sense, I have done no research, and I see the other Gay™ maybe twice a month.

Philip had experienced gender dysphoria for the first time when he was a freshman. He had no idea what was happening, he didn't even know that the phrase ‘gender dysphoria’ existed. He went to seek comfort in Frances, crying into her shoulder. “I don't know what happened. I just looked into the mirror in the school bathroom, and it was like I didn’t belong there. Like I didn’t belong in my body. It was like I don’t like myself, and it’s not like a way with like natural insecurities.” Philip cried into Frances’ shoulder.

  
Frances eyed Philip skeptically. “You know, that’s how I felt when I was pre-transitioned. That’s called gender dysphoria… I think you might be trans going by your ‘story.’ But we have all summer to explore gender considering school ends in a few weeks.” Frances was already mentally clearing her non-existent schedule to help Philip with working out his gender issues.

  
Philip wiped his nose on Frances’ shirt sleeve, and rubbed his eyes. “That… actually sounds plausible considering… what is going on. For the exploring gender part of the summer, can we take my non-binary relative Lafayette with us though? They’ll keep my secret and they’re boyfriend is a fashion designer. I think that you’re fashion sense is wonderful, don’t get me wrong, but Laf is a pro at this kind of stuff.” That last part was said in response to the face Frances pulled, looking ready to punch Philip.

  
“That sounds great. I appreciate the fact that you’ll entrust me with something as large as who you are.” Frances is truly happy despite her previous action.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to comment. I don't have a beta so please excuse the errors.
> 
> These chapters are short so far. I promise they'll get longer, but I don't have too much time to write rn.


	3. The Summer Of Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip spends most of his summer at the Laurens or Lafayette household. He finds out some interesting information about his father and Frances' father. More specifically, a relationship between the two. Also a surprise at the end of the chapter.

Throughout the summer, Philip spent most of either at Lafayette’s house, Frances’ house, and the mall. Lafayette was completely okay with it, after a conversation with Philip, of course, “So, after a panic attack because of your gender dysphoria, you talked to your best friend about it, and she suggested you do some ‘gender exploring.’”  
Philip blushed, “Pretty much. That's the extent of it.”

  
“Great! I'm all for it! But no ‘illicit’ activities.”

  
When the school year was officially over, Philip made plans the stay with the Laurens’ for a week, to which Alexander had agreed to, but said, “Don't do anything your mother wouldn't do. You know John is my best friend, so I'll have him keep tabs on you and tell me.”

  
The week spent at the Laurens household was filled with nights watching movies, talking about gender and sexuality, and all the gossip.

  
“So, do you still like boys, or have you not figured it out yet?” Frances inquired.  
“I still like boys, so I would identify as a gay male, right?” Philip was still a little confused about this whole thing, so he was asking questions and answering questions the best he could with little knowledge. “What about you, do you like boys?”

  
Frances laughed. “No. I'm aromantic asexual.” At Philip’s confused look, Frances explained, “It means that I'm not romantically or sexually attracted to anyone or anything.”

  
Unbeknownst to the kids, John Laurens heard every word of that conversation; he was going to have a serious conversation with the two of them the next day. John opened the door and peeked his head in to ask if they wanted any snacks. “Do you guys want me to—” John cut off after seeing the position that the two teens were in. They were cuddling on Frances’ bed. One was shirtless and the other pant less. “I see you two have something you're doing. By the way Philippa, nice underwear,” John said in regards to Philip’s “girl boxers” that have the the words ‘you ain't ready for this jelly’ on them.

  
“The fuck dad!” Frances said at the same time as Philip said, “Don't tell my dad!” They finished in unison, “We weren't doing anything!”

  
John chuckled and retreated from the room.

  
“Sorry about my dad. Mom’s death has really taken a toll on him. After I came out, he's been really worried that he can't be a mom with all of the fashion stuff. I took care of it though, telling him that his illegitimate sibling Lafayette could help. He's been trying to be both a mom and a dad, and it breaks my heart to see this.” Frances tried to apologize for her dad’s actions.

  
“Did you know that after Peggy died, Angelica, mom, and dad tried to be what Peggy was to me. I was closest to her. She knew about my being trans before I did. She was the one who taught me sports, how to get the boys, what to do with makeup. They eventually learned that they couldn't be Peggy, so they stopped trying to be. John will figure out eventually that he can't be both parents, even if it takes him years to do so.” Philip spoke in a quiet voice.

  
The next day however, was spent by waking up the next day at noon, going down stairs still without shirt or pants, and facing John. He was making lunch, and when he set it down on the table, he sat and looked at the teens. “You know, I heard some of the stuff you said last night, about your gender and sexualities. And I want you to know that I'm here for you. Philippa, I can teach you the ways of being a man, as funny as that sounds; I can teach you how to flirt with boys. I’ve had my fair share of boyfriends, your dad being one of them.” Philip’s face was in complete mortification. “Frances, I understand you're ace. That's great. Less of a worry to me about you getting someone or yourself pregnant.” Frances was at a loss for words.

  
Philip, on the other hand, was still trying to process the fact that John dated his father. “So you fucked my dad? And he never told me? Not even Angie or mom? Or even Lafayette? What kind of family are they not giving me that piece of information to make fun of him with? Give me the details, I need something to make fun of him with.”

  
John laughed and said, “I believe I can't give you any information about our relationship without his consent. You ask him when you get back home.”

  
“He won't be going back home for another month, so he's out of luck on that one.” Frances supplied a crucial piece of information.

  
When the week at the Laurens household was over, he was basically shipped to Lafayette’s house where they lived with their child, Georges Washington, and husband, Hercules.

  
When Philip got his stuff settled, he got down to business. “So my dad dated John? Give me all the details.”

  
Lafayette and Hercules looked at Philip in shock. “I don't think you want to hear all the details. You'll be as scarred as we are.”

  
Philip at them with this fierceness in his eyes, “Then break out the tequila. You've got quite the story to tell.”

  
“Let's stick with wine. You won't remember what I tell you if I get the tequila, and I want to show you your actions have consequences. Also, I'm saving the nice alcohol for us when we tell the story.”

  
After the story of the Laurens-Hamilton relationship, Philip looked at the wall with horror in his eyes. It took him ten minutes to regain some of his innocence. He was definitely going to bring this up when he goes back home. Georges, who also listened to the story, had already gotten up and left.

  
“So now that you are ruined from that story, you should get to bed. We have a long day of shopping tomorrow.” Lafayette said at Philip in pity.

  
Philip took a deep breath, bracing himself for a possible answer that could potentially ruin him even more, “Now that all of my innocence is gone, I have an important question. Does Thomas Jefferson actually have a macaroni kink?”

  
Lafayette thought for a second, “Has your father been telling you things again? But we never actually found out if it were true or not. You know, I'm going to ask James. I'll get back to you on that one.”

  
Philip went up to the guest room he was sleeping in for the next two weeks. He started thinking “ _I'm_ _glad they're all accepting and using my correct pronouns. You know, I haven't seen Georges since the story ended. I'll go talk to them.”_

  
Philip got up and walked over to their room. Philip opened the door. Georges was in the middle of taking off their makeup. Philip walked over to wear Georges was and requested, “Can you do my makeup?”

  
Georges looked surprised, “I thought manly men didn't wear makeup?”  
Philip lightly pushed them, “I still like makeup, you know. Do me up. Make me pretty.”

  
Georges complied. When Georges was applying Philip’s lipstick, Philip noticed how close the two of them were. Georges seemed to notice it too, seeing as they stopped applying lipstick to Philip, and put the lipstick down. All the while maintaining eye contact with Philip. Both of their hearts were racing. Philip didn't know who, but one of them closed the gap between them. Their lips were lightly pressed together. Philip’s eyes widened. It didn't stop there. Philip kissed back; it was then a clash of lips and teeth.

  
They eventually broke apart. Breathing heavily, Georges averted their eyes and said, “You're the prettiest boy I've ever kissed.”

  
Philip nodded at Georges with a dazed expression and replied, “You're the prettiest person I've ever kissed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. It think I'll post every Sunday? But I'm not too sure. 
> 
> Anyway, creative criticism is wanted. Give feedback.


	4. The Rest of the Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really happens this chapter. Embarrassment ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it funny how teachers expect me to work and study over break. But let me tell you; I was almost grounded for being gay without my moms permission. And it was as weird as it sounds.

The next day, Philip and Georges tried to avoid each other as much as possible. When Lafayette and Philip went shopping for Philip to get more manly clothing; Georges opted to stay home.

  
At the mall, Lafayette brought up the fact that Georges wasn't there, “Do you know why Georges isn't here? He usually never turns down shopping.” When Philip doesn't answer, Lafayette take matters into their own hands, “What happened between the two of you. You are attached at the hip. Did they try something? I thought I taught them better than that.”

  
Philip looked away. “They didn't do anything.” He mumbled the next part, “We just kissed.”

  
Coincidentally, they were passing the bathrooms as Philip said that.  
Lafayette pulled Philip into the Girls bathroom. “You did WHAT.” Lafayette whisper screamed.

  
“We kissed,” Philip said sheepishly. “Don't tell my dad!”

  
“Monsieur, I'm keeping so many secrets from your father, you don't even have to ask anymore.”

  
“Thanks Laf.”

  
The next two weeks were mostly spent at the mall. Lafayette also did the middle school thing where they pushed Georges and Philip into a closet, and wouldn't let them leave until they made up. It took two hours for them to make up.

  
“Hey,” Philip said after ten minutes of silence.

  
“Hi,” Georges replied. “Is Lafayette trying to get us to make up?” He raised his voice, “It's not going to work! Nothing is wrong and we have nothing to talk about!”

  
“Just talk! Make up, make out! I don't care, stop avoiding each other!” A muffled response.

  
“I'm above making out in a closet just because someone's parent told me to!”  
They stayed silent for about an hour.  
Once they hit the hour and a half mark, Philip tried to make things up, “Hey, can we hug and make up?”

  
“Sure?”

  
“Anything to get out of this closet?”

  
“Okay.”

  
They awkwardly embraced. “Alright Laf! We hugged! That's making up, right? Let us out!”

  
Lafayette took ten minutes to walk over and open the door. “I see you've made up.” They said to the two glaring teens.

  
The rest of the time Philip spent there, the four people, Hercules, Lafayette, Georges, and Philip, shopped together and told embarrassing stories about the older generation. Their parents. Or the younger generation. They've got quite some stories to tell.

 

  
When Philip went back home, hair cut short, new clothes; his parents almost had heart attacks. Philip, on the other hand, was more interested in the relationship between Alexander and John.

  
“Why did you cut your hair?” Alexander asked.

  
“Long hair is too hard to manage. My turn. What was the relationship between you and John?”

  
Alexander turned a bright shade of red. Eliza just laughed. “Go ahead, Alexander, tell her.”

  
“So, I'm assuming you heard something. Especially from Laf, assuming you asked him. It all started when I first saw his beautiful hazel eyes and golden skin…”

  
The summer was pretty uneventful. Philip partially came to terms with his gender. He figured out that he was a male, and he's been wearing more baggy clothes to disguise his figure, he also finally cut his hair short. He felt more in terms with himself after the summer.

  
Philip finally started asking people to call him Philip, “just as a nickname.”

  
One thing Philip realized was a problem was how high-pitched his voice was, and he didn't know how to fix that. He texted Frances asking if she knew how to help with that. All she said was to, “look it up.”

  
So he did. All he found was a tip saying to tip your head back and forth while humming. When you tilt your head forward more, you get a deeper voice. That's all he found, and it said to do it for like two minutes every day, so he did.

  
The “trick” didn't work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know the next time I update. It might be the weekend, but I'm not entirely sure. I have a competition this weekend, so I won't be able to post. It'll either be Friday or next Monday.


	5. The GSA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip joins the school GSA and learns some information about his and Frances' father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for being gone. You know how the weeks before Christmas break can be, too much homework and too little to do it. I'm also grounded for the next two weeks so update schedule will be interesting.

When school started, walking through the halls was a nightmare. Since Philip didn't use he/him pronouns publicly yet, had short hair, and only hung out with Frances and Georges, Lafayette’s pansexual non-binary child, he was called unpleasant things. “Dyke” mostly, but “Tranny” was thrown in there as well.

Philip tried to be more social with his identity, so he joined the GSA club. There, he met Lucy Jefferson, a politician’s daughter, Theodosia Burr, Lucy’s girlfriend, and also a politician’s daughter. He already knew Georges and Frances, so they needn't and introduction.

Introductions weren't the best; they all sort of eyed each other warily, because all of their parents were political rivals. They all acted as if they had a secret to hide. No one said anything, the fear of saying something and another telling that person’s parent, ruining their parents and their own lives.

The teacher running the club looked at the members of club, “I see you all know each other. But, for my sake, please say your name, identity, and one fact about you,” the teacher pointed at himself and stood up, “I’ll start and we’ll move clockwise. My name is Mr. Von Steuben and I’m a flaming homosexual and I’m from Germany and fluent in three languages.”

Lucy Jefferson stood up started, “My name is Lucy Jefferson, I’m bisexual, and my dad is Thomas Jefferson. Please do not mention this to him.”

Theo was next, “My name is Theodosia Burr, but I go by Theo. I’m a homosexual, and my dad is Aaron Burr. Please do not mention this to him.”

A few other unimportant people introduce themselves’ and Philip rehearses what he is going to say, _My name is Philip Hamilton, I am a trans male, pronouns are he/him, and my dad is Alexander Hamilton Please do not mention this to him._ He was luckily last to go.

He watched his friends go before him, Frances first, “My name is Frances Laurens, I am a trans female she/her pronouns, and an aromantic asexual, and my dad is John Laurens. Talk about this to him all you want, he’s just as gay Theo over there.” Theo blushed and looked away, while Lucy fixed a death glare onto Frances. Theo and Lucy definitely had something going on.

Georges was next, “My name is Georges Washington de Lafayette. I am a nonbinary with the pronouns they/them and I am a pansexual. My dad is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. Talk about me to him as much as you’d like, he’s as gay as John Laurens.” Frances nodded her head.

It was finally Philip’s turn, he stood up, took a deep breath, and clearly stated, “My name is Philip Hamilton, I am a trans male, pronouns are he/him, and my dad is Alexander Hamilton Please do not mention this to him.”

Von Steuben stood and clapped his hands, “Some of you are clearly not ready to come out to your parents it seems, and they all seem to be rivals, excluding the Gay Trio that is Hamilton, Laurens, and Lafayette. Your parents, I mean. When we went to school together, everyone referred to them as that, seeing as Hammy and turtle boy couldn’t keep their hands to themselves, touching each other and making out every second of every day. There’s a rumor that they once jerked each other off in the back of a class during a video in health about reproduction once; or that Ham once blew John from behind the teacher’s desk while he was giving a presentation. We were all surprised when we heard the news that they had split.”

The entire club looked surprised at the information that nobody needed. Georges spoke up, “We have to find out if this is true or not! Philip, Frances, contact your parents and tell them you’re going home with me, we’re going to interrogate our fathers one by one to get the real story.”

The rest of the GSA meeting went by in a blur.

 

The two had informed their parents about their plans for the evening, and started at Georges’ house, ending at Hamilton’s.

“Okay so Mr. Von Steuben, the German teacher, said that you were called the Gay Trio in high school and that there were rumors that Alexander and John jerked each other off during a health video about reproduction, and that Alex blew John from under a desk while he was giving a presentation. Are any of those rumors true?” Frances pounced on Lafayette as soon as she walked through the door.

“The first one is true, yes. But the second one isn’t. Though Alexander did blow him during something else, it’s been twenty years, I can’t remember.” Lafayette answered nonchalantly, “Snacks?”

“Ye boi,” Philip responded enthusiastically, taking most of the snacks.

 

The next stop was the Laurens household.

Georges takes this interrogation this time. “So did Alexander and yourself jerk each other off during a health video about reproduction in high school? Also did Alex blow you during a presentation? If not what’s the real story?”

John turned bright red, and sighed. “Sadly, the one about us jerking each other off during that video is true. And no, Alex did not blow me during a presentation. I blew him, and he actually blew me during finals. He was done with his, and I wasn’t, so to pass the time, he gave me a pretty decent blowjob. Wait, who told you this?”

“Thank you Mr. Laurens, and Mr. Von Steuben, the German teacher, told us during a GSA meeting today.” “Oh, I remember him; he basically ran the GSA when I was in school, it was held in the basement at the time, I see he runs it now. Is it still held in the basement though?”

“Yes.”

“Great.”

 

Next stop, the Hamilton house.

Since Philip hadn’t gone yet, he had to interrogate his own father, and, to make it worse, Eliza was there. “Hey, dad, did John and yourself ever jerk each other off during a health video, and did John ever blow you while you gave a presentation, and did you ever blow him during finals?”

“Shamefully to say, yes. Yes, though everyone will tell you that I did the blowing, don’t know how they get that one mixed up, John was too tall even at the time for his dick to efficiently fit under the table enough for a proper blowjob height. And, pridefully even, yes.”

While Eliza was in hysterics laughing her ass off, Philip was bright red.

Frances, being confused on only one thing, asked, “Did you stay quiet, are they rumors because you were so quiet, or did they watch you obviously fuck with each other during class, or did they just make it up, or did Laf tell everybody.”

Alex looked thoughtful for a second or two. “You know, having to learn to stay quiet while you fuck because your conservative parents are in the house really teaches you things. But really I think the answer to how those rumors circulated could be anything you said, the most obvious one being Laf telling everybody. I don’t know, you should ask whoever told you.”

* * *

 

When all still stuck in the closet were lying in bed that night, they all had a very similar panic attack.

_What if they tell someone. What if whoever they tell tells my parent. What if this gets out to press. What if I'm not accepted and get kicked out of my own house. But that can't happen. It'll ruin their political name. I couldn't live like that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, so sorry. But, i have written a new series of Hamilton dance one shots; which will be updated later, I would appriciate it if you would read it.


	6. Can't update the fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I can't update the fic this week, I'm going to tell you the story of my first quiz bowl practice Tuesday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word of warning: I'm in seventh grade and only five kids showed up.

So quiz bowl starts at 3:15 and my school day ends at 2:40 (the high school day ends at 2:50, and our coach is the high school chemistry teacher.), so we (the kids onrushes quiz bowl team) had about half an hour to ourselves in one of those rooms with the removable wall that make the room larger or smaller (you know those rooms? Yeah, that type of room). On the other side of the wall , detention was being held.  You'll need to know this piece of information now so the secondhand embarrassment can last longer.

It was just two other friends and me waiting for about ten minutes.

While the person in charge of detention was putting up the wall to separate the two rooms, he, and he was the gym teacher, told us to tell the kids going to detention to enter on the other side, then he said to us, three little sevies, "Now I know you guys don't get detentions and I can trust you, right?" The three of us sevies looked at each other and nodded hastily, to get him away from us.  He said this to us not knowing that one of them  _writes_ fanfiction, and the other two  _read_ said fanfiction.

Anyways, the room we were waiting in was the health room, and, it being Christmas time, the thing of the person with the removable organs was Christmas themed, so I obviously got a selfie next to it.

On the blackboard, however, there is a list of drugs, one of which being marijuana, so, naturally, I took a selfie next to it.  Also in the room were two fake skeletons, who are important to the story later.

Back to the removable-organs guy, my one friend, Nehem, took out the pancreas and threw it halfway across the room to hit another friend of mine, Jack, as two eighth graders, which I later found out that they are in Algebra B, which is basically ninth grade honors math, walked in, Jack yelled, "Nehem threw a pancreas at me!" And remember, detention was going on right next to us.

And that's only, like, ten minutes into the story, we had another twenty minutes in a room unsupervised next to detention-goers.

We made small talk with the two eighth graders, and I found out one of the girls is a fan of Hamilton.

When I found out that one of the girls, Maddi, is a fan of Hamilton, we started to sing one of the songs.  Since she stood up to sing, and I was sitting on a table, I stood up and started to sing.  We stopped because Nehem started singing something else and threw himself at the wall connecting us with detention.  I know, I know, we're fucking geniuses. 

After a few more bars, Maddi looked out the open door and saw jocks hanging out in the common area.  She shrieked, "Ah!  Jocks!  Hide me!" And she hid behind chairs and desk.  This goes on for about five minutes before we convinced her to hide in a more convenient hiding spot.

I then put on my Hamilton Spotify, and  _What'd I Miss_ comes on.  At full blast.  So we sing and dance for a while.  Next to detention.

Then Maddi asks if she can look up a song on my phone, because she left hers at home.

So I say, "Sure," and she puts on  _Say No To This_.  This next part is how we manage to make our first impression of us to our coach terrible.

So we have  _Say No To This_ playing, and Maddi and me singing and dancing along; Jack and Nehem dancing with the skeletons; and Claudia , the other eighth grade math girl, doing god knows what; then our coach, Mr. Nichisti walks in, and says, "Is this the quiz bowl team?" While I was mid-split.

We all stopped what we were doing, I turned around, still mid-split, and said, "Yes."

He told us to follow him to the ,library, where we were supposed to have our practice.  We scrambled to put stuff back and grab our book bags and jackets while I turned off my music and ran out the door.  Remember, this was all next to detention.

* * *

 

After we went over all the quiz bowl information, we got to quizzing.  I kept score the first round, and the team that consisted of Maddi and Claudia were called the 'Potterheads.' And Maddi talked about how involved she is with the fandom.

I, of course, said, "That's me but with Hamilton."

The team that was Jack and Nehem, however, changed their name three times.  The first time it was 'I can't think of a team name,' the second time it was 'Chick-fil-a™' and the third time it was stubby,' after the war dog.

* * *

 

 We got two rounds in before we took a  break to eat and recharge.  We (Maddi, Claudia, Mr. Nichisti, and I) went to go to get a snack from the vending machine, but we found it gone.

We ventured back to the library. "What'd you boys get up to while we were gone?" I asked as I sat down to do nothing.

"The room doesn't seem to be trashed this time," said Mr. Nichisti.  I found out the next day that Nehem was pressing all the buzzers while Jack snapchatted it.

The last round of the two-on-two were teams of me and Maddi, and Nehem and Claudia.  Jack kept score.  My team was called 'Hamiltrash,' while the other team was called 'Ruban sandwich math.'

We were behind by a little, but I brought us back with them literature questions.  For one of the questions, both Maddi and I buzzed at the same time, but hers buzzed and mine didn't, but I answered anyways. 

The practice was supposed to end at 5:00, but Mr. Nichisti said he was staying until 5:30, so Nehem and I stayed.

While we were waiting for the other three to leave, we were talking about about languages.  We can't take a language in seventh grade, but we can in eighth grade.  Maddi and Claudia both take French.  I'm going to take German. I made and offhand remark about how I could count to nine in French.  Maddi Went, "oh yeah!" And we sang up the scale to nine.  You know the one from  _Take a Break_? Yeah we sang that one.

 I also said that I can swear in French; I'm quite good at swearing in multiple languages.  I can tell people to fuck off in five languages.

Mr. Modulating, who took Spanish, said to me , "I won't know what you're saying, but please don't."  I laughed and told him I wouldn't.

* * *

 

When Nehem and I went head-to-head, Nehem won because of those damn physics questions I couldn't remember for the life of me.  I also had a shitty science teacher last year who had no idea what the fuck she was doing.

I did get my points because of them Greek Mythology questions, thank you Rick Riordan and those amazing books of yours.  And again I got points because of literature.  I also got a point because of Virginia. We were supposed.to know from which state the quote, "Give me liberty , or give me death." Like I was supposed to know that.  It wasn't until later on in the question when he said, "home to Thomas Jefferson..." that I screamed VIRGINIA.

I then gave a speech as to why I hate Thomas Jefferson, and I gave a mini lesson on how Alexander Hamilton came to New York.

We resumed the game and I won the last question because it was a literature question, and the answer was Emily Dickenson.

But before the three other left, though, Mr. Nichisti said that the varsity quiz bowl team said that we should know all of the presidents in order, all the countries and their capitols, and all the states and their capitols.

We have our first match the day we go back to school after break, and we've only had one practice beforehand.  I'm shitting myself with nervousness, and my outfit has to be on point for that match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my amazing story of my first quiz bowl practice and hope that our first match goes well.


	7. Philip's Big Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip makes a big decision in his life that affects him greatly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, so I'm updating today. Sorry that it's short, but I don't have too much time, and after being grounded and several things have been restricted on my phone (where I update from most of the time), updating New Works has been restricted for the most part, so I'll have to find time to update when no one is around, so update days will most likely be Thursday's or Friday's.

Word had gotten around that Philip had joined the GSA club, and the insults got worse. “Hey, homo! Why don't you and your boyfriends kill yourselves already! You all seem to share the same mental illness, thinking that you're gay! I bet your dad is having an affair with one of their dads as we speak!”

  
Philip had been able to brush of the name calling, and he's been able to stand people saying stuff about his family since it started, but when people started telling him to kill himself, and that he was wrong, that was when he broke.

  
_You should kill yourself, his thoughts told him. No one needs you. Even your parents like your friends better. Actually, your friends don't even like you._

  
When Philip came out of his anxiety filled stupor, and decided he needed to sleep off his worries. The problem was, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't stop thinking, couldn't turn off his thoughts _. You being trans makes it worse._ With that thought, he ‘resolved’ the problem of his thoughts _. Let's think about how to be more of a man. To be more masculine you need muscle. How do we do that? Right, work out more, join the football team, they'll let you sign up if you pull the “do you know who I am” card. We played back in middle school. Can't be too much different._

  
That settled it. He was going to join the football team the next day.

  
The next day Philip signed up for the football team.

  
It was weird not having Frances to sign up with him. She quit freshman year to join the cheerleading squad.

  
Walking through the halls, people eyed him weirdly, Philip, for some reason, didn't understand why. It wasn't until a group of girls approached him and asked him why he joined the football team did he understand. “Did you do it to look at the boys in the locker room?”

  
Philip looked absolutely horrified, “What! No! I still get full rights to the girls locker room, you know.”

  
The girls looked disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being so short, but I don't have time, with having only two days to myself most of the time.


	8. Football

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip decided that he wants to play football to seem more "manly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't sports so if this sports thing makes no sense that's why. 
> 
> Sorry that this chapter is so short. Sneaking around to write gay fanfiction is hard to do when your mother is a police officer.

At the football tryouts, when Philip actually showed up, the males looked thoroughly surprised.

  
“You can't be on the team. You're a girl. Girls can't do sports like this, you're gonna get hurt.” Someone, Philip didn't care to find out, taunted.

  
“I have all the rights you do; I can do whatever sports I want, and I especially can do the generally ‘male’ sports in all my trans glory, because, do you know why? My aunt Angelica would fight your coach for my rights to do this. Also the gender binary system doesn't get to decide what I can and can't do.”

  
The boys didn't seem to pay attention to the trans part of the rant, opting to focus on Philip saying that his aunt Angelica could fight the boys’ coach. “Do you really think that she would fight our coach? Do you guys think that we should let her on just in case her aunt actually does fight Coach Lee?” The males huddled together to make their decision, “we will get the coach to let you join — on one condition—”

  
“I have full rights to the girls locker room, and I surely plan on abusing that right—”

  
“We weren't going to say that. Just make sure that if your aunt fights the coach, you get it all on video. Deal?”

  
“Deal,” Philip took the captain’s hand to shake it, “When do I get to start tackling people?”

  
“Now,” Philip was tackled.

 

* * *

 

  
Philip made a deal with Angelica about the whole fighting the coach thing, and she agreed, asking why he wanted to join the football team. He could have just said “to break the binary system.” But no, he has to come out because, what else would the idiot that is Philip do. Angelica promised not to tell his parents, after he realized his mistake and wholeheartedly begged that Angelica speaks no word of this to his parents.

  
“Where'd that bruise come from?” Angelica asked, pointing to the large bruise on the side of Philip's head.

  
“Oh, yeah, I was tackled in the first five minutes, but the injury the person who tackled me sustained is a lot worse than this little bruise.” Philip explained, miming the attack. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started and finished Voltron: Legendary Defender on one day, and I've already cosplayer Shiro and wrote a Klance fic. Tell me in the comments if I should post it.


	9. Might never get back to this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about what's going to happen with this fic

I might never finish or get back to this, and I hope you stick around to see if I do. I hope to, but I might lose all connection with anything soon. Getting in trouble when you're nowhere near adulthood is horrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seventh Grade btw. All advanced classes. 3rd place at science fair.

**Author's Note:**

> This will hopefully blossom into something beautiful.  
> I'm sorry for my terrible grammar.  
> More chapters added when I feel like it.
> 
> Also, I'm entering this into a writing contest, and my friend said that I should probably wait until it's entered to upload all of it, so this might not be updated quotes as often as you'd like.


End file.
